Completely Hopeless
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: Completed! Serena is tired of the taunts and harsh criticisms by her friends. So she resorts to something that could damage or end her planned out future. WARNING: OOC, SELF-MUTILATE, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, DEATH!
1. Chapter 1

Completely Useless 

Summary: Serena is tired of the taunts and harsh criticisms by her friends. So she resorts to something that could damage or end her planned out future. WARNING: OOC, SELF-MUTILATE, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, POSSIBLE DEATH!

Chapter 1

_"You're completely hopeless Serena." _

_"No I'm not!" _

_"Yeah? We always have to save your ass every minute." _

_"Yeah, what happens if we're not around? Who'd be there to help you?" _

_"We can't just come to your aid every moment you need help." _

_"Argh, you're completely useless. I can't believe that my mother is a ditzy irresponsible klutz." _

-------------------------------

Serena's POV

Everyday it's the same. Every study session, every fight against a youma. And every time I act dense, ignorant to the true meaning to their words as I fight back comments and whine about how mean they're being. I can understand. No matter how hard I try I can never live up to their expectations. Am I really expected to do so much? Being queen, well actually future queen, isn't really all that exciting. It seems like everything has been planned out for me.

My life.

My future.

And every single tragedy where I'm reborn, am I always going to be around the same company? The same people? The same biting words? The same future? The same expectations? Am I always having to do something great? Like saving the world or actually being there for everyone when they need it? How about me? Can't I be selfish for once? Can I have control, of my life, of my future? Or is it set in stone ready for me to play it out? Am I some pawn in fate's chessboard?

I feel like it.

I feel like some puppet being controlled by a puppet master. My life is already in script. But does that mean I have to follow it? We knew about our future already. I would be married to Darien, I would have Rini, and the same sailor scouts would always protect me. I would rule over all crystal Tokyo. And yet…

I don't wish to do any of that. I want to be free of all burdens. If fighting is the only way to stop demons then I will continue to do my duty. Since Rei thinks she's a better candidate why doesn't she just take my place? Oh yeah, Rini won't be born and she wishes to by born. Can't I change it? Can't I just be me? Can't I just be normal without being Moon Princess or Sailor Moon? I know I have for about fourteen years until Queen Beryl attacked, which completely ruined everything for me. Then Alan and Ann came. Although Ann was trying to take away Darien I actually didn't mind. But I only fought back because my friends expect me to be like that.

Friends…expect…me? Heh…what a train of thought.

I use to hate the dark I would always have a nightlight on and at least as much light as I could with my earth parents' approval. But now I wish to sleep in the dark. They seem to comfort my wandering thoughts and my tortured mind. I even thought about killing myself a few times in this darkness. But there was always that light at the end of the tunnel where my friends would be waiting for me. And now…

I see no light at the end of that tunnel. I see it closed off as I was left in complete darkness to find my own way out. And I see no other option. I closed my eyes to the world and dream of death every time I sleep and every morning when I wake up I see that I'm back in a dream. A dream that fate has given me. My second chance in life. And at times…I wished my mother left us dead as an end to our line but I guess taking care what might be the only chance of civilization was much better off. I know I cannot be selfish about that.

But isn't it wrong to know your future before you get there?

I've been told the future could change. Crystal Tokyo was made from the ice age. Can I really do all that? It was as if everyone expects me to do everything. I'm supposed to do this, I'm supposed to know that… What if I told them that? Would they still like me? Does that mean they don't like me now? My guess is no. Darien has been on and off with me because of some stupid dreams. If he really doesn't want me, a ditzy, blond girl hanging all over him and prefers the pink-haired brat then by all means please step forward and say so. It's only natural that we're always separate. Besides I feel a little free to escape my current life and bathe in the freedom given to me.

I look at the blade on my desk. I never tried it before but in reality I never went through with it. I've been hearing positive and negative comments about cutting. And right now the negative sides don't appeal to me. I rolled up my sleeves and stared at my flesh colored skin. It looked so flawless and…and the same!

Argh!

Huff, huff, huff…

Heh, I never thought it wouldn't hurt this much. I stare at the severe cut on my skin. It was at least deep and blood was flowing down to the floor. I quickly rushed to the bathroom holding the blood from spilling. If my parents found out I did this…I don't know what'll happen. It will be a chain. They would tell my friends, my friends will try to comfort me, and I…would just ignore everything. It was all lies. They would only need me to save the world, be Neo Queen, and have Rini. But I don't want those things! Saving the world is an exception but what about the others?

I washed my arm out of my blood that was being spilt. The water was still turning red as it continued to bleed. Maybe I should stop this. Someone could find out because my sleeves are sometimes never there… Wait a minute, sleeves? I have them. I can just hide my scars. And if anyone sees them, blame it on Luna and get scolded if it's one of my friends.

Walking back into my room I noticed that the bloody blade was still there. I need to clean that up.

You know, back then I would've never thought of this. But I guess the future can always change. And everyone is sacrificing the future to live in the present.

Would you sacrifice the future for the present?

TBC----------------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: First SM fic. This has been going on in my head for a while now and I really don't like the show but the characters are okay! Anyways tell me whatcha think!

Like it? Review! NO FLAMESS!


	2. Chapter 2

Completely Hopeless

Response to reviewers:

flyingshadow370: Yeah I love suicidal fics. That would be a great idea. Thanks!

Ja Rule: It'll be dark. It'll get darker as the chapters go on.

AntiSora: I should do that. Maybe another alt ending.

Mia M. Turner: Thank you!

Rainisky: I'm glad you like!

Lady of Infinity: This is mostly after the Super S season. The Sailor Star season never happened at all since I never saw that far. I only saw to the Super S season that's it.

Keeper of Destiny: Thanks!

santsy-san: Thanks!

Chapter 2

Serena's POV

It's another day again. I keep wondering how I'm going to act today. I was thinking of keep acting like myself. Yes maybe I should. My back is a bit stiff from sleeping on the floor. And nightmares kept me up. I gave Rini and Luna the bed. Funny thing is they didn't question me about it. I guess my change hasn't had them noticing. Well it's not like anyone cares. I think mom and dad do but I don't know. I looked over to see Rini and Luna still asleep. Well of course they are, it's still five in the morning. I think that's the earliest I've woken up since…never.

I guess it wouldn't be a good accomplishment to everyone. But to me it is. I'm trying my best to be something other than what other people see me as. Mom and dad would be surprised, as would Sammie, but Rini and the others would just say 'oh she's trying to be different'. Well that's not too far from the truth.

I am trying to be different.

I don't wish to be that klutzy teenager who's so naïve to everything that wouldn't know right from wrong. Well this time I'll let Rei call the shots. If she wishes to be the hero then she can. I'll show her that I don't need their help or even Darien's. I don't care anymore. Besides what's one more life to lose? Mine might be important but what about everyone else? Aren't they also important? Is my existence to ensure that everyone is safe? Is that all I am? I'm just someone who's just there for everyone until I'm just nothing?

If you couldn't tell I hated it. I always felt like a liability. When Darien broke up with me and saved my life countless times I clung to hang on to someone, someone I thought I could trust. But now it seems you can't trust everyone or anyone for that matter. I guess I better shower before everyone leaves me with the cold water.

---------------------------

This school morning didn't turn out so bad. I came it late acted like myself, get teased by my friends, and got detention. That was nothing new. So now I have to listen to Ms. Haruna. I could, for once, pay attention in this class. Maybe I'll get a better score on the test this week.

---------------------------

I ran back home.

I can't believe them! They, actually mostly Rei, got mad at me. For what you wonder? For getting detention! So? It's not like it isn't an everyday occurrence! Even Darien is sometimes telling me to straighten my act! He isn't speaking it clearly but I can hear the hidden messages. Rini went a little overboard apparently agreeing with Rei. Everyone always agrees with her. Why don't I listen to her and take her goddamn advice?!

I…I need to calm down. I think I'm just too stressed out. A shower would calm me down. Yes, a shower and…a cut. I quickly stripped off my clothes and stepped in the warm water. I placed my blade aside and bathe in the warmth being offered to me. My muscles relaxed. I opened my eyes and stared at the blade. I picked it up and caressed the cool metal against my skin. I can hear my heart beat. It beats so fast in excitement. I skipped four-play and just slashed at myself, deeper this time. I can feel and hear my heart beat faster and faster. The feeling was exhilarating! I can…

My vision is starting to get blurry. I can't keep my eyes open. I think I'm going to…

_Thump. _

---------------------------

I fluttered my eyes open as I heard the door being banged on. Someone was yelling and it was giving me a headache. Whoever the hell it was better have a good reason! It was then I realized water was falling on me and I was naked.

Now I remember! I was in the shower and I…I fell unconscious. I still saw some red in the water, which meant I was still bleeding but now on the cut I made. I touched the back of my head and saw blood on my fingertips. That's going to hurt for a while. I stood up and washed the blade out. I turned off the water and stepped out. I was hastily drying myself so I could hurry up for the person on the other side of the door.

"Hurry up meatball-head! I don't have all day! You took two hours in there!" I heard Rini's voice drift through the door.

"Yeah, some of us had to go use the other bathroom since someone was occupying this one!" I heard Sammie.

Nice relatives don't you think?

I picked up my stuff and hid the blade in my sleeve so they wouldn't see. I stepped out of the bathroom and walked pass them not even acknowledging them. I pretended that they weren't there. Maybe I should just do my homework. There's nothing else I could do now since everyone is here.

I took out my textbooks and started with math, since I'm really not god in that subject. Well I'm not really good in any subject but I try. I concentrated I didn't hear Luna comment me. I just ignored her like the rest of the world. In my lack of response I guess it became silent once more for another half hour.

Rini then came in with that annoying voice of hers, but I can't blame her. I have an annoying voice too, don't I? Don't lie to me. I know I do.

"Meatball head trying to do homework? You know it's useless. No matter how hard you try to you'll never get it. I heard from the others you're a hopeless cause," Rini said as always bringing down my faults. I slammed my book on the floor along with my papers and calculator. I glared hatefully at her.

Glared? I didn't know I was capable of such.

"Well at least I'm trying you pink haired brat! So why don't you shut the fuck up and leave me to my own damn business!"

Oh my god, I just said that. It was silent for a moment until my mother came in.

"Serena that is no way to speak in front of children! You're grounded for only tomorrow! After school you come straight home and do your homework. You're also going to help with some of the chores," my mother said. Well that's not bad. I was going to come home. I wouldn't bother going back to that temple anyways. I sat back down and continued my homework. Sammie was at the door teasing me again about being grounded. I'm sure mom would tell dad and that might be the end for me.

But it doesn't matter…

I'm completely hopeless anyways.

---------------------------

We had a test today. Guess what???

I actually got an average score!

Yeah! It's time for me to celebrate…by myself…with…no one…and…

I sighed. It didn't matter. All I knew was that I did a better job instead of getting half or below it. Maybe I'll just get something to eat and throw this on the way if I find a trashcan. I spotted one but I kept walking. Maybe this time I'd make it without looking. I crumpled it up and threw it behind me. You know, this was the first time Darien and I met. Heh, what a coincidence.

This time I never heard an 'ouch' or any noise so I continued forward. I didn't care if it landed in there or not. Someone would surely pick it up anyways. I continued my trip to the café where I could just get a piece of cake and a drink to celebrate my 75 on my test.

I entered and just ordered a piece of cake with some water. It didn't matter, my metabolism is surprisingly very fast and considering the fact that we always fight everyday for the sake of the planet. You know this chocolate pie really is good. I was startled as someone tapped my shoulders. I turned around to see a guy with dark black hair and sunglasses over his eyes. At first I thought it was Darien. Now I realized he never really dressed that black.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"You dropped this," he said handing me a crumpled up paper. I took it and unwrinkled it. It was my test paper. I thought I threw it… I just folded it neatly and placed it in my bag.

"Thanks," I said giving him an answer while smiling. He nodded in a 'welcome' and left. I sighed. Too bad I can't chase people around anymore. I need to be different, maybe this time I won't have to worry about being a savior and just enjoy the short life I have. It's a shame really, he was kinda cute but I would never date him. Maybe a companion or friend that I can probably relate to. But like they say, you can't judge a book by its cover. I stood up and left. I was finished and walked back home. If my mom asks I failed it as usual. She'll just send me out to think about what has been done and I'll come back later.

The usual. When my grades come I'll be doing a bit better but they probably won't notice the difference. It's not like anyone cares. They already labeled me as a hopeless cause. Darien probably does too. I took a quick look behind me. I know it's not necessary but I felt like I was being followed. I turned back and continued to my house. Maybe I'm just being paranoid with my thinking?

---------------------------

Normal POV

A man walked out from the alley that he shadowed himself in. He looked around for the blond-haired girl. There was something about her that he knew he'd known her before. After handing her the paper she dropped, he thought he would've noticed but it didn't come to mind. So now, he was following her home. He stayed out of sight the best he could.

He needed to find some answers and he had a feeling that she'd be the one to help him find it.

TBC---------------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Yes, finally got this chapter finished! Anyways thanks for your reviews!

Like it? Review! NO FLMAESS!!


	3. Chapter 3

Completely Hopeless

Response to reviewers:

Ja Rule: Thanks!

flyingshadow370: Here's an update!

Kagome-Reincarnation: Thanks!

Archangel Rhapsody: Well here's the next one!

Shadowcub: I so agree. Thanks!

annitachibakou: Don worry, I'll make them feel gulity. I was planning that. Thanks!

santsy-san: Here's more!

e-chan16: I will! Thanks!

Rainisky: They do have an annoying voice. Thanks!

Chapter 3

Serena's POV

Oh my god. My grades have been increasing. Yahoo! That's nice. Now I can print out a fake report card and give it to my parents and show it to my friends. We could have more of this buddy, buddy studies, which are never really that helpful. And I could get scolded for not showing some freaking effort!

Well, I don't wish to show them my real grades. They're just going to yell at me anyways, why not have the same lecture? I walked up to the temple where Ami told me we were supposed to meet about some new enemy. Heh, another one. Well this is beginning to be entertaining. Maybe this time I wouldn't have to take shit from them, I hope.

"Don't you guys think Serena's been acting weird?" I heard Rei say as I stay outside the door listening in to the conversation. I did my best so they wouldn't see my shadow.

"If she has it's no use going into that space case head of hers. You could get lost," Rini said. Well shows how much your own flesh and future blood think about you. I wonder if she would still think of me that way when she goes back to the future.

"Don't be hard on Serena. I'm sure she's just going through something. She'll be fine. Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her in a couple days. She hasn't been hanging around much," I heard Darien. What the hell is he doing here? I bet Rini brought him here. Is that what he thinks I am? Always hanging around? So what? Am I really that much of a bother?

"Yeah maybe going through a major personality change. She yelled at me."

"You two always argue Rini, that's nothing any different," Mina said.

"I know but this time she got grounded and had to do a lot of chores. She even said something that her mom had to make it even more. I don't remember what it was."

"You guys we shouldn't be talking like this. She is still a friend and I'm sure she'll be alright," Ami spoke. Good ol Ami, you can always depend on her.

"Why are you always defending her? I mean she's always doing stupid things and is like failing everything! Plus she's late again after we told her an early time she's still late for the real time." Rei spoke again.

I think it's time that I make my flashy entrance. I opened the door and everyone looked my way. I saw their surprised and scared faces. They were hiding that fact that they were frightened that I might do something. I showed them my goofy smile that I do so well and my very old phrase.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I was held up. So what are you doing here Darien? You usually never come here for meetings," I asked just standing there leaning against the door. I didn't bother to walk over to him. He seems kinda offended. Well that comes to show how he really feels. I know that he doesn't want me hanging all over him in front of them to anyone for that matter. He's always brushing me off. I think he does find me annoying. And even when we talk he doesn't even listen. I guess he prefers to be by himself as always. Mother, I ask, why did you even let us be reborn?

"We were just waiting for you Serena. They told me to come by because this seems to be a need to know basis," Darien explained.

Oh a need to know basis? Why is it so important that you people are talking behind my back?

I wanted to voice that out but refrained from doing so. It wouldn't be proper. They would know I was listening outside.

"Well now that you're here we could begin," Rei said as the all turned to facing the center. I would be there too but Rini is taking up my spot. So I just idly stand where I am. I noticed that they were all looking at me. I looked at them and blinked owlishly.

"Yes?" I said.

"Aren't you going to sit down Serena?" Makoto asked.

"Oh no that's okay. I'm sure this'll be very brief and I have some new chores to do again afterwards so it's okay." I said assuring them. They looked at each other before shrugging and continuing. I didn't bother to listen seeing how pointless it was so I just tune out. They will just pin it on my stupid brain anyways.

When they were finished I nodded at their saying, it's the same pep talk, something I hate listening to, and I left. Simple as that. Again I looked behind me seeing if I was being followed. I narrowed my eyes trying to scare off anyone that was because they make noise and that usually gives them away. When I didn't hear any I turned back around and continued home. I still have that feeling like someone's following me. So I had to know who it was. I walked over to the park and sat down on the bench. It was secluded and everyone was gone. I waited a few moments and let out a breath.

"Come out. I know you're following me," I said clearly. I heard shuffling of the feet and turned around to see the same man who gave me back my test. I wanted to laugh out loud but I abstained it and just gave out a small smile. I motioned for him to sit by me. He took it and sat down.

It was blissful silence for a while. Actually I didn't mind it. It was comforting and I feel like I could be sleeping right now. I don't know why his presence feels so friendly. Unconsciously I laid my head on his shoulder. What am I doing? Someone would see me like this. But I didn't move and he didn't seem to mind.

"You're boyfriend might get mad at us," he said.

"Yes," I mused, "he would." I said. I didn't care if Darien saw us. He could just go to heaven for all I care. We went back into that silence again. It was comforting with him, much more that with Darien. I wondered why. Are my thoughts drifting off to someone else? Is it because I can't feel anything more for the others?

"Is there something you wish to talk about?" I asked. There had to be a reason why he was following me.

"I don't know." He answered.

"Well that's not really an answer. It's just a simple question. It's not like I'm going to hate you for it."

"It's complicated."

"Okay then if you ever need to talk just come and find me. I'm sure you know how. My name's Serena Tsukino and you are?"

"I'm…Yukito." I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Yukito. Do you wish to have some snack with me?" I asked standing up and holding out a hand to him He just looked at me. Surprise was clearly written on his face. Even with the sunglasses on I can tell. After a few seconds of nothing he grasped my hand and stood up.

"Thank you."

----------------------------

Setsuna looked around. She was trying to spot something that seemed reasonable. Everything seemed to be in place. Nothing was happening. But she came back because something definitely was going to happen. Someone attacking her as she was guarding the gates of time was something weird. The man was able to get through and she traced it to this time. Surprisingly it was when the others got their ultimate powers. She wondered why he would come to where there would be a challenge. Setsuna walked in the direction of where she figured the outer scouts would be. She just needed a place to stay for the time being.

----------------------------

I smiled at Yukito's naivety to the world. But he was learning quickly. He was like a little child but knew very well. In fact I just found out he's good at games. And this…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Is a bad time for a youma to appear! I told Yukito to wait there as I sprinted off to a hiding place and transformed. Damn I'm starting to hate these frilly skirts. They're just begging me to get raped.

"Hold it you monster!" I cried out and skipped the speech I'm sure everyone's tired of hearing by now. Oh great here come the cocky attitudes and the throwing of objects and some corny jokes. I just retaliated and fought back. I'm not weak nor am I that vulnerable. Just because I'm always the last to attack because my weapons are always useless as they can't destroy. They can only do that if the enemy is weakened. I would have to call that a handicap.

I'm tired of being the damsel in distress. Of course it was them time where I was flung back. I waited for the impact of a hard wall hitting my back but it never came. Not again, why am I always being saved? I don't need it. I fought to be put down and I did.

"Go away Darien I don't need your help," I said coldly hoping it'll just drive him away.

"Who said I was Darien?"

Oh my god.

It was just Yukito. Now I'm really busted. I'm such a screw up. I already revealed my identity. If he could put the puzzle pieces together it's useless. Maybe that's why they always think I need help. It's because I'm always screwing up. I guess that's why they're always mad at me right? Before I could give a very quick one second explanation, I find him gone. Then I looked and saw him charge at the monster with lightning speed and destroy it with one swing.

Wow, he's powerful.

Suddenly the others come pouring in. Well they're a little late. I then noticed that Yukito was gone. Looking around I noticed he was in the crowd. I looked confused. He just nodded his head and pointed to the youma now lying dead in ashes. I understood. He wanted me to take the credit. But why? Is someone after him? I quickly turned my attention to my friends. They kept telling me a great job and some other sarcastic comments, from Rei, that I actually learned how to think. Wow big news there. I learned how to think just last week. And thinking made me realize that I can do better.

I just said nothing. After all it was pointless to try and prove them wrong. At the corner of my eye…I thought I saw Setsuna. But maybe it was just my imagination. I decided to leave and change back so I could finish this outing with my friend. He's much better than these people.

TBC-----------------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Well there's chapter 3! Thanks for your reviews and visits!

Like it? Review! NO FLAMESS!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Completely Hopeless

Response to reviewers:

Kagome-reincarnation: Thanks!

flyingshadow370: Setsuna is Sailor Pluto the guardian of time. She appears in the R season I think. Anyways thanks!

AntiSora: That's a great idea. I have it for this chapter but it isn't one of the inners. Thanks!

ladytokyo: Here's an update!

Chapter 4

Hotaru looked at the sky. As the days go by it seemed to be unbalanced. To someone normal it would seem normal but close enough there were shifting changes. She could sense them. As should Rei and Setsuna. For sure she knew Setsuna would notice. She sighed. If only they could understand what Setsuna told them the other day. Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama were also stumped on this new case of saving the world. She sighed. Maybe visiting Rini would make her mind clear.

(A/N: Sorry for interrupting but let me ask… How did Hotaru and Rini ever become good friends? It just annoys me. Sorry, back to the story.)

-------------------------

Setsuna glanced at the scene where Sailor Moon defeated the youma all by herself. The demon was a pile of ashes but in reality the demon was supposed to completely disappear. Of course that didn't sit too well with her. Serena glanced in her direction but she hid out of sight. Then Setsuna realized she was looking at someone else with a confused look on her face. As she looked to see who it was she couldn't tell since there's a crowd that wanted to see the show.

Quickly she went out of sight and continued back to the outers' house. She needed to inform them a.s.a.p.

-------------------------

Serena's POV

I sat back in my house. I was sharing a room with Rini and she's in there with Hotaru doing something. Maybe just playing some little kid game. Not that it's any of my business. But she kicked me out when I was there first. I argued but then stopped as I noticed Hotaru was standing right there. I let Rini have her way before I get grounded again for yelling something inappropriate again. So I just strutted to the living room and sat on the couch staring out the window. Nice thing to do for a Saturday afternoon. I would call Darien but then I'm probably going to have a boring time because I'll be the only one talking since he was probably just going to read another book. It's no such thing as a date. So I guess we're drifting apart. Maybe I'll just take a walk and bump into someone on the way. Hopefully it's Yukito.

I grabbed my jacket and walked out as it was cold as heck but hey. Girls always have to wear these tight clothes and very thin jackets because they want to dress to impress and look better than other people. Well then I guess I'll be one of those girls. I stepped out of the house and into the blistering cold. And I have to say in a long time, I've never felt so relaxed. I began to walk out into the street. Maybe I'd see someone.

-------------------------

Normal POV

Hotaru was thinking. She half-paid attention to Rini while lost in her own thoughts of the depths of her mind. Right now she worried more about her princess. Sure she noticed the exchange between her and Rini about who's staying in the room. Before Hotaru could intervene and say it was okay if they just stayed in the living room Serena stopped and looked at her. What she saw in those eyes, it poured questions into her head. In those blue eyes she saw something. It was a far away look. Hotaru had her fair share of that look. No light, just dull and a melancholy stare.

"Earth to Hotaru!" She heard Rini say snapping out of her thinking state.

"I'm sorry Rini but I have to go. I just remembered something. I'll see you," Hotaru said hugging her then showing herself out the door. Rini looked down the hall.

"What's with everybody today? Is everyone changing?"

-------------------------

Setsuna walked around town. She was looking around for Hotaru. She visited the Tsukino household but Rini told her that she already left. Looking around she spotted Serena across the street with 'him'. She gasped and sprinted on the crosswalk towards her. She quickly approached them.

"Serena," Setsuna said. She was about to say something else but Serena beat her to it.

"Ah, I thought I saw you yesterday. Hi, Setsuna. How's it been?" Serena said with a smile. This was actually real than the ones she set up for herself in the past week. Setsuna just gave a small smile of her own.

"I'm fine. Who's this?" she asked although she already knew and she was sure that he did too.

"Oh, this is my new friend Yukito. Yukito this is Setsuna, Yukito meet Setsuna." They shook hands.

"Serena have you seen Hotaru?"

"No. Wasn't she with Rini?"

"I checked but she wasn't there."

"Oh, well if I see her I'll tell her that you're looking for her."

"Thanks Serena. I'll go now. Bye."

Setsuna left them alone and walked away. She needed to search up something.

'So, his name's Yukito. If he is here to sabotage the future he's already doing a good job, but maybe the future could change for the better.' She thought.

-------------------------

Haruka and Michiru came back from their concert that was out of country. They were rather surprised when they saw Setsuna leaning against Haruka's sports car. She gave them a small smile.

"Hello, Haruka, Michiru. I'm sure the performance went well?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes, it did Setsuna. Are you going to be staying with us?" Michiru politely said.

"No, I have things to do but I just came to tell you something."

Setsuna faced her back to them. She was about to leave.

"Watch our future queen. For the future could always be changed. For better or…" Setsuna disappeared through the crowd that just past by. Haruka just stared.

"Why can't she ever give us a straight answer?" she said.

-------------------------

Serena's POV

It was fun today. I actually had fun. We did things like friends do. I have to say it's much better than seeing Darien or the others for outings like this. Yukito seems nice. But with the encounter with Setsuna I noticed that she was feeling a little surprised and a bit of fear mixed into it as she laid eyes on Yukito. I didn't bother to find out why. But then I thought could he have something to do about the youmas appearing now?

I would never think that but if it was Setsuna I always second-guess myself. Enough, I'm thinking too much. I need…relief.

I walked into the bathroom so I could have some privacy. At least no one would come in. I took out the blade and placed it against my skin. I watched as my hand unconsciously reacted as it did those other times. I made a cut on my skin the rush going through my head that I slashed again. Before I could drown in the adrenaline the door opened and I heard a gasp. God this is too soon. I looked up to see Hotaru standing there. Her eyes held a look of surprise and shock. But then it held a melancholy look. One I've made a few times in these past few weeks. She turned away and began to shut the door before she did she said something.

"I'm sorry. I thought no one was in here." Hotaru said and shut the door. Her footsteps echoed down the hall telling me that she was just going to the room or downstairs.

I sighed and threw the blade in the sink. My hands rested on the sides while I hung my head low. The blood was still streaming down my arm but I didn't care. I just hoped that she locked the door for me. I looked and saw that it was. I don't know why but that is what I like about Hotaru. She respects everyone's privacy not always going into anyone's business unless it's about her. Unlike what I used to do. Now I just don't care. Rini can keep doing it but I won't. I don't want to butt into anyone else's business. It's not like I need to know every single thing that happens in the world. Though when I become 'Neo Queen' it'll happen.

Am I being selfish for wanting something like everyone else? I never try to get everything I want. It's because Rini'll just take it from me. I thought Darien would be a great husband and everything but I guess I was naïve there too. My eyes drifted to a different future where I am not Neo Queen and I can be my own person just protecting the universe from evil. But Rei's right. I'm just a coward. I'm trying to end all my problems by killing myself. After all people are considered cowards when they end their lives themselves. Who cares? No one does. It's not like I'm that important.

I better clear things up with Hotaru. She might say something accidentally. I bet Setsuna knows what I'm doing. She's the timekeeper after all. I kind of feel bad that she stays there for millennia's and doesn't get a chance to have her own life. I guess that's something she's giving up. Hotaru too. She's always reborn with the memories from all lives she's lived. But I could call myself fortunate for not remembering the past too much. It always hurts. But they're lucky they're always alone.

The door started banging. But I didn't heed it.

"C'mon meatball head! We have to go!" I heard Rini say.

The teasing comments again. One of these days I'm going to strangle her. I cleaned up the knife and hid it in my sleeve. I stepped out and met her as she began to run to the front door. That means there's a youma again. Why can't evil ever take a break? Oh yeah otherwise everyone wouldn't ever feel sad.

I quickly ran out and followed. I know exactly what to do. I transformed and stood against he youma. I never did my speech it just wastes time. Time to fight.

TBC---------------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: There's chapter 4. Hope you peoples like! Thanks for your reviews and visits!

Like it? Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Completely Hopeless

BLK Angel of Destruction: Thanks to you all who reviewed!

Chapter 5

Serena's POV

I sighed. Finally the youma battle is over. I never saw Yukito arrive. I guess with the others he's figured that I don't need his help. I wish he could come here. But then I'm just having wishful thinking. The others were beginning to disperse. None of them de-transformed yet. I stayed behind and I noticed that Hotaru did too or rather Sailor Saturn did. I'm still trying to get used to the different personalities they have. I avoided her cool gaze as my eyes drifted towards the park swings. That was where the youma decided to stay and kill us. Fitting isn't it?

I walked towards the swings and sat down on one of them. It was late at night so I could just sneak back home later. I saw her follow my example and sat on the one next to me. It was silent. Heh, like her sign the silent planet. After all isn't that why everyone's afraid of her power? I was potentially grateful for the silence so I had time to think of what to say. Apparently my mind couldn't come up with some excuses. I just hope she'd just let it go.

"I know you don't want to talk about it," she began, "But I just wanted to know something…" she continued. I waited for her to finish. She's really a good voice of wisdom if you ever need it. "Why?" Saturn asked.

I was silent for that question. I didn't know how to answer her. I just couldn't think. Then my mouth moved without me knowing it. I started to pour out what my sob little story is.

"I don't know. I just felt like doing it. I felt like I had to do it and watch my blood flow out of my body. I didn't want to feel anything anymore. I didn't want to feel like a doll being played by Fate. Don't you know? My future is already planned out for me!" I told her to my hearts content. I think I just revealed my emotions. She stood up and began to walk away. Her voice carried through the wind.

"Whatever you chose princess, I will still stand by you for I could care less what danger we'd ever be in. That is from the both of us."

My eyes stared in surprise at her retreating form. It wasn't Hotaru that was talking it was Saturn. Maybe Hotaru doesn't agree. Since she and Rini are friends, close friends. She'd want to see Rini in the future. My planned out future. I hate it!

I looked around checking to see if anyone was around to see but none. I de-transformed and began to play on the swings, up and down. I held back the tears that wanted to spill over my eyes. Then something dropped on my cheek. I wiped it with my finger and thought it was a tear at first but then it felt cold. It was going to rain. The rain started to fall and I closed my eyes while still swinging enjoying the cold company of the rain. I might get sick tomorrow but I don't really care.

---------------------

Normal POV

Yukito watched the scene. He was rather confused at the moment. He already knew who the sailor scouts were. It was no mystery to him. And it was raining. He was sure that Serena would get a cold tomorrow. So he got out his umbrella and walked over to where she was sitting on the swings. She was done swinging around. He stood behind her and placed his coat over he shoulders while holding the umbrella up over them.

Serena looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks." She said before looking ahead staring off into space. He stayed silent noting that she seemed to like it. She stood up and began walking with Yukito following her protecting her from the rain. She smiled and they both fell in stride.

It was a nice silent walk in the rain.

---------------------

Serena's POV

Damn sun, damn alarm clock, damn brat…

Yes people. This morning you get to hear me bitch and moan about waking up. Rini decided to place the alarm clock next to my ear waking me up and making me fall to the floor. It wasn't all that bad. I think she was trying to kill me. I didn't get up again because maybe she'll leave and I get to stay down there with a throbbing headache.

Well that didn't happen. Rini came to my side and called me stupid. In a way I guess I am. Don't you think so?

So I just got up and decided to yell at her but then thought of a better idea. I just picked up the blanket and lied back down. I didn't get any sleep last night and I wasn't feeling too well. So she just left me there and told my mom. Well for her information I was out in the rain last night! I could be dying here with a high fever and hypothermia since this room seems to be a bit colder. Funny I never noticed before.

I heard my mom come up to my room telling me to get up. The blankets were pulled from me and I curled up shivering. It was very cold. Although it is the winter season it seems much colder. My hands absentmindedly felt around for the blanket. I look to see it on the floor. I crawled over and picked it up. I placed it around me. I didn't feel too well. Maybe it was because of the rain yesterday. I never got up and I never said I'd get up in five minutes. No, I never acted like I usually did.

I heard my mother come back but I was too far into semi-consciousness to notice. I don't think I'd be useful at the moment. I soon fell back to sleep as fatigue caught up to me.

---------------------

My head felt hot.

It was burning.

I was burning.

It felt like hell.

Okay I'll stop complaining. It took a while for my mom to notice I was sick. But when Rini was sick she was always given the best of care. And I doubt Darien would come over since my dad might say something. Why should I care? It's not like anyone does anymore. I'm one more burden to add to the list of others. I took off the cool cloth off my head. I realize that I'm still sick but I need to get up and take a cold shower. Maybe that'll make it better.

I took small steps towards my closet picking out my clothes. If you're sick you have to sweat it out. And that is just what I'll do. I picked out an oversized t-shirt and caprice. It should get me through the day. I noticed that no one's home right now so I could just clean around. It helps. I went into the bathroom to take my shower and…my daily cut.

---------------------

Normal POV

Setsuna came over with Rini. Rini was so excited that she got to see Puu again. Rini was telling of adventures and things again that she missed since her last visit. Serena was around fixing things before her mother got home. Serena was unfortunate enough to bump into Sammie.

"Nice one meatball head. I see you're finally taking this whole housewife routine seriously. I guess you finally realized you're never going to get a guy with that dumb brain of yours." He commented and stood there and waited for a reaction but there was none. "Hey meatball head are you listening?" Still Serena ignored him. He huffed and walked into his room. Serena just held back her tears. It wasn't time to start being a crybaby or a whiner.

Setsuna overheard that and was worried for the lack of response from her future queen. She was now completely worried. Something was definitely wrong with Serena and she wanted to know why. She looked at Rini who was smiling while telling the story that was nonexistent.

"Rini?" Setsuna interrupted.

"Yes?" Rini spoke.

"What would happen if the future changed?" Setsuna asked seriously. Rini held a shocked look on her face then went sad, as tears were about to overflow from her eyes.

"I don't want it to change! I like it the way it is! I want to exist!" Rini yelled out while sobbing.

Serena overheard the conversation but did as much as to hold it in. But she couldn't and ran upstairs. Tears were flowing from her eyes as the conversation replayed over in her head, as the comment Sammie made was being noted. She looked the bathroom door and took out her blade. Her sobs were never heard as the tears were silently sliding down her cheeks. Not taking it anymore she sliced on her arm and again…and again. The blood dripped to the tiled floor and she didn't care. Right now nothing mattered except escaping reality at the moment.

Her mind felt dizzy and everything began to spin. Her body swayed and she fell unceremoniously on the ground. The blood was still heavily bleeding from her arm.

---------------------

The people downstairs heard the 'thump' noise and went to investigate figuring it was something bad. Sammie met up with Setsuna and Rini on the way. They figured it was in the bathroom. Setsuna's eyes widened as she probably realized what happened. She tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. So she rammed into it busting it open and stared in shock at the scene. Sammie and Rini did too.

On the floor, Serena was laying on her side unconscious with blood pouring from her arms and a blade about a few inches away from her hand. Setsuna came over and checked her pulse, which was still there but very faint. She looked at the two children.

"Quick! Call an ambulance!"

TBC---------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: I hope you people are satisfied with this chapter! I seem to be losing the crowd's interest or something. But anyways thanks for your visits and reviews!

Like it? Review! NO FLAMESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Completely Hopeless

Response to reviewers:

flyingshadow370: Don't worry, those bitches will fill bad later on. You're going to find out soon enough what's going to happen to Serena! Thanks!

Silver12: I hope this is a fast update! Thanks!

Kagome-reincarnation: That's true. Thanks!

santsy-san: Thanks!

Becx: Glad you like! Thanks!

Antisora: Here's more! Thanks!

nitengale: Hope you got the update! Thanks!

Beth: Happy you like! Thanks!

Kaitlyn: Thanks for the encouragement! Here's more!

Lady Solar: Here's the next chappie! Thanks!

Kenjo: Glad you like! Thanks!

Chapter 6

Serena's POV

Damn it's so bright. But where the hell am I? I held my arm over my eyes as I looked into the light. I then noticed there was a bandage wrapped around my arm. What did I do?

I sat up as I got my eyes cleared and able to see better. I swapped my arm a bit. It felt kind of numb. Memories came back to me of my actions yesterday. I thought I could escape reality for a little while longer. I wonder how long I've been out. I heard voices behind the door. I lied back down and strained to hear what they were saying.

"If she continues like this she'll become anemic and soon her heart would weaken." Must be the doctor.

"Is there anyway we could…" Mom?

"It's not physical but it's mostly her mind that needs treatment."

"Can we go see her now?"

"Yes Mrs. Tsukino."

I closed my eyes and heard that they were coming in. I slowed my breathing down and forced myself to sleep. I hear them stop at my bedside. I didn't bother waking up. I thought they were going to start fighting but I guess not. They just stood there silently. I felt like an observation subject. I waited until they left. They did about two hours later when visiting times were up. I sighed in relief. Then the door opened again. I thought visiting hours were up?

A hand lied on my shoulder and shook me a little. This person was trying to wake me up. I decided to do so anyways and give the person an earful for even attempting to do this. I looked over behind me to see Yukito in a nurse's outfit, male kind. I sat up in surprise. He smiled at me. You know that's the first time I've ever seen him smile like that.

"You work here?" I asked.

"Only to help other people out. I heard you were here so I came as soon as my shift is almost over. I thought you could use a friend." He said while giving me a hug. I smiled weakly and returned his gesture. I doubt he knew what I had done. But I guess it's much better he didn't know.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, thank you. Could you stay a while? Just until I fall asleep?" I asked.

He thought for a moment before nodding and we talked about everything that seemed pointless but it was just to pass the time. Soon enough I fell to sleep with that nice conversation replaying in my head.

-------------------

They kept me in the hospital overnight. I still had to stay since they couldn't find a place for me where I would be safe and not hurt myself. I wonder why don't they just arrest me? My 'friends' wanted to visit me. I only let Hotaru and Setsuna in since it's them I trust much more than the others. I wouldn't even let Darien in. Yukito came in a while saying he was the nurse treating me. Well, in a way, he is making me feel a lot better.

I sat up as they came in. I gave them a small smile. They're probably wondering why I did this, though I know that the both of them already know since I told Hotaru and Setsuna could see in the future. It was silent around us again. Yukito's presence on the other side of the room is comforting. Hotaru came up to me and gave me a hug. I could always count on her for something. Even if she's a friend with Rini I think it's because to the dark and light connection we have. It was still silent between us. I was sure questions were running through both their minds now. But I have no answers for them.

"You realize what you're doing?" Setsuna asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

"Will it continue?"

"Maybe."

"Would you like me to seal the wound close princess?" Hotaru asked.

"It's okay. Don't waste your energy. There are other people out there who could use it." I gave her an apologetic smile. I really was sorry but I just couldn't. It was as if I was the only one existing in the world. It just happens to evolve around my powers.

"I understand." She said. I'm glad she does.

"Do you want to speak privately?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes. But later, please?" I pleaded.

"Alright. I'll be seeing you soon. I'll tell the others that you don't wish to be bothered."

They both left with only Yukito still standing on the other side of the wall. I looked at him and gave him a small smile. He walked over and stood by my side. I looked at the calendar and saw that it was already December 15. Wow, time sure flies.

"Hey, Yuki?" I began, "What do you want for Christmas?" I asked.

"Christmas?" he questioned. So he didn't know about this holiday? I wonder where he came from. Did they not celebrate this holiday? But I guess I have other things to teach him before… I'll not think about that right now.

"Christmas, it's when people give presents to other people and families enjoy time together for one night as if there are no problems on their shoulders. Where it's all about the family." He seemed to understand.

"But why? You just barely met me," he said.

"Because…you're a great friend. You were the only one who was honest to me. I wish that the others were like you too. And I just want to get you something. So tell me, deep inside your heart, what do you want as a gift?"

Yukito paused for a bit and thought. He didn't know. He didn't want his only friend to spend almost everything on him. Unlike him, she had family and they are much more important than he should ever be. Maybe wishes were the same thing?

"To live."

"Alright."

-------------------

I was finally released today. My mom signed out the papers so I could go. I sighed. I just hope that I don't get sent somewhere to a shrink. That would suck. I hate listening to them probably trying to make me talk so they just talk with their minds not their hearts. They can't see how to really help a patient.

"Serena, honey, the doctor said that you needed to be treated by another doctor. I…I hope you're not mad at us," Mother began. So I guess they did hire one.

"It's okay mother. I understand. I'll deal with it. After all doctors are there to make it all better," I said offering her a smile as we stepped into the house. My mom led me to the living room and who was sitting there was what surprised me the most.

"Serena, this is doctor Meioh. She was the best in the business and she'd be able to help you. Dr. Meioh, everything is all yours. I'll have some snacks if you wish." My mother said before heading to the kitchen.

"Can we talk privately?" I asked as I still stood there with an expressionless look on my face. Setsuna nodded and I led her to my room. Rini wasn't there so it was safe. I locked the door so no one would come in without knocking.

"Princess-" Setsuna began.

"No, don't speak. I have something to say." I said interrupting her. I have to do this. "I know exactly what you're going to say just please…for once…can I decide for myself? I made a promise and I intend to keep that promise. I know what he is and I know where he came from. I could feel it. My mother visited me last night in my dreams and told me. She said that I didn't have to do it but I have made my decision. Just wait for it, please?"

"I understand princess. If this is your wish, who am I to deny you. But you know, plenty of people will miss you." Setsuna said then began to walk out.

"Don't tell anyone. I…I don't want them to know."

-------------------

Normal POV

Yukito stared out at the sky. It was so clear. The stars were lighting up the sky as if in a huge hall of candles bringing light into the dark room.

He had no idea why he said that. She said okay. But it wasn't right of him to ask her about that. It was her life that she could live. She didn't need to waste it on him. Suddenly he saw a bright white light from behind him. He looked and saw a woman who looked exactly like Serena except with a crescent moon on the forehead and silver hair. He instantly stood up and got into a defensive stance. The woman just smiled.

"Please calm down. I am not here to hurt you." She said.

Yukito seemed to trust her and dropped his guard though it was still up incase of other things. He sat down cautiously.

"It's okay. I can understand. But know this…my son. There can never be two. One has to go the other is deciding to stay. She understands."

The woman said before disappearing after giving him a bright smile. Yukito stared dumbstruck at the spot she was at a moment ago. How the woman even knew what was going on was beyond him. Yet he couldn't help but feel guilty that Serena might actually go through with it.

It was time. The destined day. It was almost time for them to get it finished just like years ago, when he himself was on the losing end. This time he didn't know. They can only help but see.

TBC-------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: I'm sorry that this is such a short series. I was just trying something new. But don't worry. I'll make sure that when I come up with another one it'll be much longer than the one of Crimson Regret, for those of you who read it. Thanks for the visits and reviews!

Like it? Review!


	7. Epilogue

Completely Hopeless

Response to reviewers:

flyingshadow370: It's kinda true. I'm glad you like! Thanks!

Rainisky: Here's thenext one!

Becx: Here's the next chapter! I've updated!

Mew BBerry: Thanks!

AntiSora: Sorry I stopped there but that was all I could do. Here's the next chappie!

Kagome-Reincarnation: Thanks!

Chapter 7

Completely Hopeless

I watch my life it passes by

I see my friends who tell me lies

I watch my life tumble to the ground

I see my hopes have failed me now

I watch help turn down my plead

I see myself weak in the knees

I watch as I begin to fade

And see how I've turn completely hopeless

--------------------

Serena's POV

It was almost Christmas. It would be fun to spend some time with my family but I have something else to take care of. That is first priority to me. I wonder what would happen, what would the future look like. I didn't know how it would affect people, if it would. I know it would affect Rini. How much I didn't know. But I'll have everything ready.

--------------------

Right now it was only two more days. And in those two days she was going to plan it all out. She bought all her gifts for everyone. And her last two gifts would be delivered right on schedule.

Picking out a pen and paper she began to write.

--------------------

Normal POV

December 23

Setsuna walked around aimlessly. She wondered what she could've done to change everything. But it was probably already too late for regrets. She told Hotaru and Saturn of this turn of events. That was how it was going to stay. Now she wondered how it was all going to play out. Watching Rini out of the corner of her eye, then she turned and began to walk back to her apartment. There was nothing she could do but watch and wait for what was to become of the millennia.

--------------------

Hotaru was looking up towards the sky. It was the third day of the full moon. Tomorrow it would be a moonless night. But what would happen then? Would it just simply end like that? Would the future just disappear? Or would it continue just with a different course? She was anticipating on how the new future would turn out. But she'd miss Rini. Though Rini wouldn't be born for another thousand years into the next millennia.

She just hoped that this was the right choice.

--------------------

Serena came to the scout meeting. They were all silent. Darien wasn't there so he didn't know about it though he probably did. She smiled at them. Ami was afraid of that smile. For some reason she could sense that something was going to happen. Something that she was sure none of them would like. But she doubted that Serena would tell any of them.

"Hey everyone. How's it going?" Serena said trying to liven up the place. They all just looked at her as if she was crazy for acting like that. Her face never wavered from her smile as she walked to sit next to Ami. It was silent for a while. Ami decided to break the silence.

"Hey Serena. Are you doing well?" she asked too as if nothing ever happened. They began to have a regular conversation. They all acted as if nothing ever happened. They never talked about their separation or Serena's sudden change in attitude. But one thing was on their minds.

They missed the old Serena.

--------------------

December 24

Serena and the others were walking with her hoping to get the best sales ever. Even if they were just window-shopping it was okay. At least they get to spend some time together.

At least until the hour is up.

Serena glanced at her watch. It was three hours till showdown. She just hoped that everyone wouldn't sob over her. She wouldn't be satisfied with that. She walked along side Ami and they began to think of different things.

--------------------

Yukito sat thinking. He was in his apartment. He didn't know but he felt like he was going to lose himself in a few hours and do something to someone that he cared about. But the only person he'd ever care about was Serena. She was there for him even if they only knew each other for a few weeks. It felt like they were family. He smiled at the thought. They didn't know each other for very long but it was nice to know someone cared about him.

He sighed and stood up. He grabbed his coat and walked outside. Maybe his conflicting emotions would render him thoughtless for a while. That is until he could figure out why Serena wanted to meet him at 11 at night, an hour before Christmas day.

--------------------

Serena was pondering something. She wondered why she hasn't seen Darien in ages. Well not exactly that long but it's been a few weeks since then. Maybe Darien knew what she was going to do and was making it easier on himself. But that wouldn't be right. If he still loved her even if it was still the past then he should be here with her, not her friends. She sighed and continued walking with the others just following them to the stores they wanted to visit.

After another hour she separated from them and told them that she was going to Darien's place. They waved her goodbye each hoping that Darien would find out what's wrong with her. They hoped.

-----------------------------

Darien sat alone in his apartment. (A/N: He deserves too!) Anyways he was still thinking. His concern for Serena had grown over the past few weeks. He thought she was changing her mind about them. They weren't living in the past but the present. Things could change. Everything wasn't set in stone. It was in the course but it wasn't permanent. It was only a layout.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as the doorbell rang. Setting the glass of water on the table, he stood up and walked over opening the door. He was surprised on who was standing there.

"Se-Serena?" he asked surprised.

"Hi Darien. Don't act surprised. It is a holiday after all. I wouldn't think of not visiting you on this holiday, now did I?" she said. He still stood there dumbstruck. "So…are you going to let me in?" He snapped out of his daze.

"Oh, yeah," he said holding the door for her until she stepped in.

They talked for a while. Until Serena saw that it was almost time to go. She stood up and gave him a kiss. Darien never did ask her what he really wanted.

"Don't come after me. I'll see you again," she said before showing herself out. He never caught the faint whisper.

"Someday…"

-----------------------------

It was the appointed time, eleven o'clock. Yukito realized he was early. At least he had time to see the sky and the snow falling. The snow was really something. He'd never seen anything like it. But he wondered if he did and just forgot? He shrugged it off and stood up as he sensed someone walking towards him.

Serena emerged from the shadows of the secluded area. A small, sad smile graced her face.

"Hey, Yukito, glad you could make it," she said putting down her purse, which contained nothing of value except for the new life she was going to give.

"Hi, is there something you wanted me for?" he asked.

"Oh, no nothing in particular."

"You're lying. There's something you want to do."

"Oh my, you're very perceptive. Alright, since you saw threw everything I might as well start now." She took out he transformation broach.

"Moon Cosmic Power."

Serena now stood in her Sailor Moon attire. Yukito stared in shock. He wondered what she was going to do.

"Draw your weapon. If you want your gift, you have to fight for it." She told him seriously. This time there was no emotion in her eyes.

"No." He told her seriously.

"Okay then, I guess you won't live past midnight."

-----------------------------

Setsuna and Hotaru snapped their heads toward one direction. They felt it. The big power surge. It was most likely from the silver crystal and some other form of power. They were sure that the other scouts would interfere but they had to stop them. Soon enough they landed in the scene with the sailors about to arrive.

"Serena!" The cried out at once. Pluto and Saturn held out their staffs in front of the scouts to stop them. "What are you doing?" Makoto asked.

"Leave her be. It is not your decision to make." Pluto responded. The scouts just stood there watching as Serena was fighting with the other guy. They believed it to be their enemy. Any other power attacking Serena is their enemy. But they had no choice but to stay put since they knew that Pluto and Saturn wouldn't hesitate to hold them back. They could only watch the battle unfold. Tuxedo Mask arrived a second later. He too was about to interfere but noticed that the others weren't doing anything. But should something happen he'd be ready.

The battle was commencing. Since Serena was able to somehow manipulate the silver crystal to her will she was able to do a lot more than she used to. She wondered why she didn't use this before. Then fatigue caught up with her. Ah, that would be why. She was beginning to lose it. It was amazing that Yukito would be able to take so many blasts. But then again they were just one and the same. It was affecting her more than him though.

She was breathing heavily as she tried to not pass out. She had to end this before she was able to pass out and be taken care of. He wouldn't live after midnight. She thought what would happen if she were gone?

Would everyone miss her?

Would they feel regret?

Or would they be mad because it was like she was running away from her duty?

Either way, they would just make her grieve. But then they'd feel guilty as they read her note that she left on Rei's table at the temple. No one noticed she placed it there.

Suddenly they both stopped their actions staring the other down with nothing but wills. Serena could help but begin to feel a little tired. She should end this now. Somehow being able to change her crystal into a sword she charged at him. Yukito charged back. Both of their swords poised and ready for the final strike.

The powerful blade struck. It tore through flesh piercing thorough the back. A clank sounded signaling defeat. Blood trickled out from the blade. Serena almost fell to her knees had she not latched her hand on Yukito's shoulder. The sword was still piercing her stomach. Yukito stood there in shock. His hands were shaking and he couldn't move as he was trembling. He was telling his body to catch the injured girl but it just wouldn't listen.

"NO!" A chorus of voices sounded. But they couldn't do anything, seeing as how it was already too late.

Blood was leaking from the corner of Serena's lip. _Heh… What a painful way to die. _She thought. She coughed out some blood as it spilt on her hand. The blade that was still embedded in her body was keeping her alive. She looked at straight at Yukito's eyes so similar to hers. She gave him a smile.

"Don't…worry…about me…I'll just…be sleeping…for a while… You can take my place…" she said out in small gasps.

"Everyone…I'm sorry…it's on such…short notice…but I couldn't…tell you… I hope you all won't grieve for me… I'll be back…and when the crystal Tokyo comes…I'll be there too… Pluto…tell Rini…that…it's time for…for her to go home…now…"

Serena didn't bother to look at their crying faces, Pluto and Saturn, the only two who knew what would happen. She wondered if Darien would still look for her in the future?

She then looked at Yukito and pointed to the clock of a building not to far away and said her last words. "See…you lived…past…midnight…just like…I promised.

"Merry Christmas."

Owari

BLK Angel of Destruction: Well I hope that it was a good ending! I tried to make it sad but I couldn't' really. I think reading too many happy endings are rubbing off on me! Anyways I thank you people for your reviews and visits. And if there is any questions plz don't hesitate to ask in the review. I'll answer them on a separate post. So if there are questions after it I guess you lucked out but if you're persistent or just dying to know then e-mail me, only after I've posted the after talk! Oh and thanks to future reviewers!

Like it? Review! No Flames!


End file.
